


Dream Box Shenanigans

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I don't even know what to tag this, I literally don't know how to describe this other than fluff y'all, Julie's Dream Box, Luke and Julie are the cutest, Luke looks in Julie's Dream Box, Post-Canon, Reggie is only mentioned, Shy Julie, Shy Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, its been so long since i've written a straight ship i think i forgot how, perfect harmony, there's some nervousness and poor awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: “I’m sorry,” she said.Luke frowned, sitting forward on the couch so he was leaning towards her. “Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was the one who went through your stuff without permission.”Julie gave him a small smile. “I know, but still. I mean, I shouldn’t’ve even- It’s weird for me to write poems about you, even if no one is ever supposed to see them-”“That was about me?” Luke let out quietly, his dead heartbeat somehow speeding up.----------When Luke gets caught going through Julie's dream box again and finds a poem he wasn't supposed to see, it leads to an important conversation between him and Julie.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956307
Comments: 31
Kudos: 604
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Dream Box Shenanigans

Luke was lounging on the couch, mindlessly strumming his six-string when Alex poofed in next to him. Luke startled a little bit, causing an almost screeching sound to come from his guitar as he messed up the chord. For all the times they popped in on Julie and scared her, none of the three ghosts still weren’t used to having the others poof in on them. Alex snorted a little, smirking at the surprise on Luke’s face. 

_ “Dude,” _ Luke breathed out, clutching at his chest in exaggerated shock. Alex just rolled his eyes, nudging their shoulders together. 

“You know,” the drummer smiled, “There’s probably a bounty on your head.”

Luke frowned, opening his mouth before shutting it again. A bounty? On his head? His first thought was that something had happened with Caleb. It had been a month since their show at the Orpheum, and it had been complete radio silence from the Hollywood Ghost Club. Willie had been around- thank god, Reggie and Luke thought as they watched how Alex lit up around him- but it was like Caleb had disappeared. Not even Willie had seen him, the skater boy informed them. 

Luke tilted his head, watching his best friend, who was drumming his sticks against his and Luke’s knees as he smiled at him. Alex was far too casual about informing Luke to the “bounty” for it to be something bad.

“What are you talking about?” Luke finally asked, which just made Alex giggle. 

“If I were you, I’d avoid going in the house for a while.”

_ “Why?” _

“Reggie accidentally outed you to Julie about going into her dream box again.”

At that, Luke froze, wide eyed. Oh no. This was not good. He hadn’t  _ meant  _ to go into her dream box. He’d just been in Julie’s room, looking for song lyric ideas. It wasn’t like he’d  _ opened _ the box or anything- Julie had left it open and sitting on her bed! He was just going to put it back for her; it wasn’t his fault that poem had been sitting right on top. And really, once he’d read it, he  _ immediately _ shut the box. He wasn’t the oblivious guy everyone sometimes thought he was- he knew that poem had been private. He knew he shouldn’t have read it as soon as he had. He’d read it, put it back, and that should have been it. The end of it all, and Luke learning his lesson.

Except, well. . . he  _ really _ hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that poem. The words- lyrics- were running through his brain endlessly. So, against his better judgement, he’d mentioned it to Reggie and Alex. 

_ “So. . .” Luke had started the conversation while the three of them were sitting around while Julie was at school. “I was in Julie’s room the other day, and she left her dream box open and-” _

_ “Luke, please tell me you didn’t go through her stuff again,” Alex interrupted. _

_ “Yeah, bro, you know how mad she was last time.” _

That had been the end of that conversation, really. They didn’t even give him space to tell them what he couldn’t stop thinking about in between their reprimands. Luke had just sighed and kept the words from Julie floating around in his head. But now- Now Julie knew he had seen them. And when that girl went on the offense. . . Julie could be scary when she wanted to. 

“Alex! She’s gonna kill me!” Luke exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Alex raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You do realize that she physically can’t do that, right?”

“You wanna bet she’ll figure it out?”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Luke, you’ll be fine. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Julie is on her way down here right now, so you should probably figure out some excuse.”

With that, his best friend poofed away, leaving Luke alone in the garage again. Sure enough, moments later he heard the sound of the gate opening, a signal that Julie was on her way to the studio. Luke knew that really, he could just poof out, too. Make a quick escape before she actually got in here and live to ghost another day. But Luke thought back to the poem. It had been  _ beautiful _ to say the least. It had hit Luke in his mind, body, and soul. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Hoping. . . 

Luke stayed put as Julie’s footsteps got closer. Even if she yelled at him or smacked him- because she could  _ touch  _ them now- he just had to know. He had to ask about what he’d read. 

Luke braced himself for Julie’s angry frown and frustrated huffs as the door to the garage was pulled open. Instead, however, he was met with something entirely different. Julie looked almost. . . nervous? Embarrassed? As unsure as he was, the thought of what that might mean made Luke’s heart flutter. Maybe he had been right about that poem. 

“H-hey, Julie,” Luke stuttered out awkwardly. Julie wasn’t meeting his eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she walked further into the studio, plopping down in one of the chairs near the couch. Luke sank back into the couch, taking a deep breath. God, the air between them felt heavy. It was awkward, really; Luke didn’t think the two of them had ever been awkward around each other. When she didn’t say anything, Luke hesitantly continued. 

“Look, Jules, I’m really sorry about looking at your dream box. I didn’t mean to, honestly. You’d left it open and I was gonna put it back and. . .”

“You read it, didn’t you?” Julie asked meekly. Even without saying it explicitly, Luke knew she was talking about the poem. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, knowing he couldn’t lie even if he wanted to. Silence lagged between them until Julie let out a deep breath, finally looking at him. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

Luke frowned, sitting forward on the couch so he was leaning towards her. “Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was the one who went through your stuff without permission.”

Julie gave him a small smile. “I know, but still. I mean, I shouldn’t’ve even- It’s weird for me to write poems about you, even if no one is ever supposed to see them-”

“That was about me?” Luke let out quietly, his dead heartbeat somehow speeding up. Julie turned incredibly red at his words. 

“Oh- oh my god. I thought- crap. I figured you had to know that it was- I’m just gonna, yeah, I’m gonna go now.” Julie stood abruptly, face flushed and eyes looking anywhere but Luke. She began moving towards the door, but Luke stood quickly, grabbing her wrist. 

“Julie, wait!”

The girl looked down to the ground, and tried to pull out of Luke’s grip, but she stopped nonetheless. 

“Julie, look at me. Please?”

With a deep breath, Julie did, biting her lip in a way Luke recognized as worry. 

“You wrote that about me?” Luke asked again, stepping so there was barely half a foot of space between them.

This time, Julie stayed silent, but nodded her head. As she did, Luke felt his lips turn up in a smile he couldn’t have stopped even if he’d wanted to. If he wasn’t dead, he knew he’d be blushing like crazy. God, he couldn’t believe he’d been  _ right _ . He figured he’d just been imagining it when he’d first read it. That it couldn’t possibly be about him. 

“Thank god,” he mumbled, causing Julie to look at him with confusion. 

“What?”

“Julie,” Luke smiled, moving his hand on her wrist down to clasp their fingers together. “I was driving myself  _ crazy  _ thinking that you’d written that about someone else, or- or that I was just imagining things. I was really,  _ really _ hoping you wrote that about me.”

Julie had the beginnings of a smile on her face now, though her cheeks were still dusted a bright red. “You were?”

_ “We come to life when we’re in perfect harmony,” _ Luke recited. “I mean, that’s you and me, Jules. That’s what I think about us  _ exactly _ . It’s all I could think about when I read it.”

Julie smiled, both of them subconsciously moving closer to each other. 

“Well, that and how it would make a killer ballad.”

Julie laughed, causing Luke to smile. “I’m serious! I was playing my guitar earlier and I think if we add more lyrics, a melody, and some piano, it would be an amazing song- a duet. I-if you wanted.”

Julie looked shy, but she smiled up at him. “You think so?”

Luke gripped her hand tighter, smiling as he nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, we really- God, Julie, I. . .”

Luke studied her face for a minute, soaking in her smile and bright, shining eyes. The lines of the poem ran through his head on the loop as he looked at her. Finally, Luke just couldn’t do it anymore. After  _ months _ of this thing between them, he finally gave in to what he’d been wanting to do since he first heard her sing. Luke leaned down and pressed his lips against Julie’s. At first, Luke felt Julie tense with surprise, but she returned the kiss a moment later, going up on her toes to bring them closer to each other.

The kiss was short and sweet; it had been a while for Luke and he was pretty sure the first time ever for Julie. But it had been perfect. They both pulled away with goofy smiles on their faces, and Luke had to take a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart. For a moment or two, they just looked at each other. Then Julie began giggling to herself. 

“I can’t believe I just kissed a ghost,” she said, more to herself than to Luke. He laughed along with her anyway, bringing up his free hand to run it through her curls. None of them really understood how this touching thing worked. Some days- like today thankfully- Julie could fully touch them, like they were alive. Other days, they could hold hands or nudge each other, but Julie still managed to walk right through them. Sometimes she couldn’t at all, like it was before the Orpheum performance. 

In a moment of confidence, Luke shrugged and said, “You could again. You know, if you wanted.”

Despite his nonchalant exterior, he was internally  _ terrified _ that Julie would say no. But she just laughed, leaning up to peck him on the lips again, then the cheek, then the palm of the hand that was holding her face. It made Luke glad he didn’t have the ability to blush anymore; he knew his face would be redder than a tomato if he’d still been alive. This new level to their relationship was going to. . . complicated things, to say the least. They couldn’t always touch each other, they were both still so young, and Luke wasn’t even  _ alive _ . It was going to be hard and confusing and absolutely crazy. But as Luke watched Julie gaze up at him with those big brown eyes, he didn’t mind so much in the moment. For whatever time they got each other, however it may happen, Luke was just happy that it happened at all. 

Jerking his head towards the piano, he smirked as he asked, “Wanna go write some music?”

Julie beamed, “Yeah. Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I'm getting myself into writing for JATP, and here's my second shot at it!
> 
> I have a few ideas ready to go, but if anyone likes my writing and has any prompts I'd love to hear them! Leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr @ isnt-that-wizard!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
